


A Quiet Celebration

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cozy fire, being alive, having someone to love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minuial_Nuwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuial_Nuwing/gifts).



> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Written for minuial_nuwing who requested "Gildor/Maglor or Gil-galad/Elrond, your choice of rating and scene, but I want contentment."
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

"Anatar is gone," Elrond informed Gil-galad, leaning over him to poor him miruvuor.

"Good and about time." Gil-galad waited for Elrond to put down the decanter before pulling him to his side on the sofa.

"Should we be worrying about him? He's heading to Ost-en-Edhil, I'm told."

"Probably. Let's trust Celebrimbor to be wise. But save the worrying for tomorrow." Gil-galad draped his arm over Elrond's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Let's celebrate tonight."

"What?"

"The cozy fire, being alive, having someone to love..."

Elrond smiled. "Good things to celebrate." He snuggled closer, letting the worries of the day fade.

_Finis  
September 2008_


End file.
